Tis the Season
by WhiteRosesAndLoveLetters
Summary: Yunalai romance blossoms in the face of a hectic holiday season. Written as a gift for Danko Kaji.  Only rated T for some mild language. All else is clean.


**Tis the Season**

"Jingle bells, jingle hell, why did we have to come all the way to Bevelle?" Paine sang out loud as she, Rikku, and Yuna pushed their way through the madhouse of a marketplace.

"Because, Bevelle has the biggest, most shiny marketplace in all of Spira!" Rikku attempted to explain as she reached out to inspect a set of hair beads, only to have her hand literally smacked by an old woman nearby. "OW! Watch it, ya old hag!"

"You watch it, ye little brat! Those there beads have ma granddaughter's name written all over them, and I'll be damned if I let some underdressed Al Bhed hussy like you—"

"EXCUSE me?" Yuna suddenly butted in, staring the woman down sternly. Normally, she'd mind her own business, and do anything to avoid a confrontation, but Rikku was family. Random strangers abusing those she cared for overrode her typical passive nature very quickly.

The geriatric creature did a double take, and backed off in immediate shame. "Forgive me, High Summoner. I-if I'd known she was with you…Well, I'll just have to look around some more, yes? Surely there's plenty more to choose from…"

Stepping forward and crossing her arms, Paine threateningly agreed, "You do that."

With the grumpy old woman hobbling away, Yuna set to fidgeting and hapless ruminations. The holiday season used to mean so much more to Spira. Winter's cold seemed to keep Sin at sea most of the time when it was still alive, allowing places like Bevelle something of a mini Calm. Naturally, the priesthood declared it a blessing of Yevon, and precious few aside from the Al Bhed were inclined to disagree. But, that's not what Yuna missed, obviously. What she missed, deeply and painfully missed, was that this time of year used to bring out the best in people. They used to be so very thankful. They weren't always this selfish, but now, greed reigned in the streets like pyreflies to the Farplane.

Only one place in Bevelle would see even the slightest iota of that former peace and reverence; the temple. As they always had for the past millennium, the priests and nuns decorated the monstrous structure with wreaths, garlands, and ornament-laden trees. Small children still flocked to the place, as candy and festive fairy tales were in no short supply. Wistfully, Yuna gazed up at the towering building. So ironic, that it felt like the safest, friendliest, most agreeable place in the city to her now, even with all that had happened.

"Yunie. Yunie. Hey, Yunie?" Rikku poked at her shoulder, trying to snap her out of her daydreams.

"Oh? Uh, sorry. I was just…thinking…"

"What is it? You were looking kinda sad."

"This place will do that to anyone. Let's get out of here." Paine murmured, yet again dodging a rabid shopper.

Yuna nodded her agreement, and resumed her upward stare. "I've heard the temple is pretty this time of year." she innocently suggested. "Quiet and peaceful."

"You actually _want_ to go there?" Paine questioned, doubtful. Not that she minded; but for Yuna, it was supposedly a Pandora's box of bad memories.

"Oooh, Paine. I bet it's not just the temple that's pretty. I bet it's someone. I think you know who!" Rikku chimed in; convinced she'd uncovered a whopper of a secret from her cousin.

Yuna stumbled backwards two or three steps, nearly crashing into a little girl who was squeezing the fluffy life out of a stuffed moogle. "Ooh! Ooh! Mommy, I want this one! He's extra cuddly! Huh? Who are you, lady? You can't have my moogle!"

"I'm sorry…" Yuna mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go already, before we get trampled." Paine urged, quite aggravated

* * *

St. Bevelle was almost an entirely new sight to behold in its wintery splendor. Spires covered in a snowy blanket; they appeared as icy cave stalagmites, building gradually upward. Silver and gold foil garlands outlined the edges of the roof and entrance, trailing down to twist around the guard railings before the Highbridge. Baby pine trees decorated to mimic the lost glory of Macalania lined the path, illuminating it in glittering azure and crystalline white lights.

The only people around were bundled up little kids, supervised by priestesses in fur-lined robes. Running to and fro, hiding and poking their heads out behind the trees, the little ones laughed and played and wrestled in the snow. Once or twice, one of them dared to chuck a snow ball at the priestesses, but the women humored them, tossing a few of their own back. Rather than continue fighting, the kids busted the packed snowballs apart, knowing full well that a yummy candy treat had probably been hidden inside.

Yuna pulled the hood of her wool cloak over her head, not really wanting to be recognized, because the truth was, Rikku wasn't entirely wrong. Ever since it'd become clear that _he _was gone for good, and even a little before, someone here had caught her attention. In some ways, he reminded her of her father. Baralai was polite and dignified, but beneath that was a dangerously passionate man. What little she'd seen during her last adventure was enough to prove that much. Without her friends' knowledge, she had visited him a couple of times for curiosity's sake, if nothing else. They quickly formed a cautious, understanding bond. Things they shared in common could not be overstated, and it frightened them both a little.

"Wooow!" Rikku piped up, "I never thought I'd say it, but this place is awesome."

"It is, isn't it?" Yuna sighed, half content, but wary of who was around to hear her. She'd greet him, eventually, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy the placid, sparkling atmosphere.

Leaving Paine and Rikku to wander around the temple on their own, Yuna leaned against one of the railings, a few feet from a clergy member who was apparently more coat than man. "Ahh, why can't more of Spira be like this?" she wondered out loud.

"It is unfortunate, is it not? So much time the people spend financially and emotionally torturing themselves, when they could be celebrating. Yet, it is supposedly what they want…" the man spoke muffled, through a thick scarf.

"I guess I don't understand why. I always figured that once Sin was gone, everyone would be even happier than winters before."

"They do take too much for granted, my lady. Sin never allowed them that privilege." Pulling the scarf away from his face, the man turned to her, revealing his identity. "But, I am pleased to see you again, all the same. "

Yuna blushed in pleasant surprise, making her thankful for the biting cold. Her cheeks were already quite rosy to begin with. She lowered her voice to a near-whisper, "Did someone tell you I was coming?"

"No, but I'd heard you were in town. As much as I enjoy the refreshing air, I do suppose I was hoping you would." Baralai stepped a little closer, tentatively placing his hand over the one she'd placed on the railing.

Cracking a slight smile, Yuna linked her gloved fingers with his, shivering from a northern gust. "Hmm. Trees, candy, children…it's nice. Do you have any hot cocoa?"

"Of course. Come inside." Linking arms with her, Baralai led Yuna into the warmth of the temple, and down a long hallway into his private quarters.

The inside of the temple was just as splendidly decorated. Gleaming red and yellow beads hung from the columns and statues, and more torches were lit than usual, adding to the holiday glow. Strings of ornamental spheres and glass crystal snowflakes dangled from the ceiling, catching and casting the torchlight around the room in their geometric patterns.

Passing through the doors to Baralai's rooms, Yuna welcomed the sight of a roaring fireplace, and a tea kettle full of delicious cocoa. The chocolaty scent wafted into her nose, and she subtly licked her lips for her craving as she made herself comfortable on his suede couch. "Mmm. Yum. Are…you sure you weren't expecting me?"

Baralai's soft laughter met her innocent paranoia, and he decided to humor her while filling her cup. "Let's just say I'm glad I don't have to drink all of it alone."

Sitting down beside her, he draped a loose arm around her shoulders. She tensed only slightly; better than last time, when she'd nearly jumped out of her skin from surprise. While they silently sipped their cocoa and gazed into the soft firelight, Baralai fondly recalled the first time he'd touched her on purpose, of his own will. They'd been marveling over the numerous parallels in their lives; friends and acquaintances, mistakes, hopes. The conversation had been so open, neither holding back for shame, yet so miserably humble still. It wasn't a happy topic, but it was then that he understood that he and Yuna were very much the same kind of creature.

Breaking the silence, Yuna asked, "What do you normally do for the winter holidays?"

Using their talk as an excuse to pull her in a little tighter, Baralai began, "Before I joined Yevon, or tried for the Crimson Squad, my family and I celebrated much like the children outside. We played, told stories, and ate a simple feast at the end of the day. Gifts, we hardly worried about. Life was guaranteed to be short; material things were trivial. It was the time together we cherished. Although my family passed on long ago, I try to do something similar."

Once more, he revealed shared sentiments; the desire for a peaceful, carefree day with friends. "I'm glad I'm here." she sighed, nuzzling his shoulder with her head.

Pressing a small kiss to the top of her head, Baralai sighed contentedly, yet somewhat forlorn. "I only wish you could come more often, Yuna." He also wished it were acceptable for them to be seen in public together without worry of an uproar. In time, it would happen, but both of their patience was wearing thin. Neither of them wanted to keep so much distance.

"You know…there is one thing good about all of the chaos." Yuna looked up demurely at Baralai, smiling warmly, "I can stay longer this time. A few days, even…that is, if you want."

"Yes, please do." Tenderly stroking her soft cheek with the backs of his fingers, he leaned down, bringing his lips within millimeters of hers, brushing noses, waiting for her to stall or hesitate. This would be the first time he'd ever tried this. But, she merely waited for him, locking gazes, breathing slowly and expectantly.

Understanding her silent acceptance, he softly sealed their lips together. He felt Yuna smile beneath the pressure of the kiss, and her pulse increase with his, ever so slightly.

Finally breaking apart, Yuna exhaled, happy and at ease for once. A small thought crossed her mind about where Paine and Rikku might be, but she readily tossed it aside. "I don't know if I'll be able to leave…" She might not be willing.

"Then, don't." Baralai agreed, "Stay."

Regardless of what the world might think, they'd grown too close to take one another for granted any longer. Simple cards and letters and gifts would never suffice for what they shared in this single moment; what they wished to keep sharing for as long as they could.


End file.
